


so tell me why my gods look like you

by dankobah



Series: dispensary!au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, two sweet babies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: Of course, his mind goes blank as soon as he steps in, head leaning against the tile wall as the spray hits his back.  “I could get her a puppy.” He laughs after he says it, probably sounding maniacal. There’s no way he’s getting Rey a dog, he wouldn’t subject someone to that responsibility without talking to them first.“Lingerie?”  He shakes his head, knowing he’ll only rip it off in .2 seconds.“Fruit basket?”Fuck no.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: dispensary!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633387
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	so tell me why my gods look like you

There’s a lot of things he learned from his parents growing up.

The rapid fall back into dysfunction after a honeymoon period for one. The most applicable thing in his memory, a memory that left him trembling and shuffled to stay with Uncle Luke for a few weeks, was when his father forgot Valentine’s Day.

People (men in particular) seem to always forget the sacred date or diminish its purpose, taking their lover’s word on that they don’t want gifts. Every girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever wants gifts, even if they may seem meager. They just play coy on telling you what they want to heighten the chase or surprise.

Rey is one of those girls. When he asked, she tossed her mussed hair over her shoulder with a, “Hmm, just you.” before she launched across the couch to fuck him for the third time that day.

Rey is not the flaky girls who get with him in the new year and dump him in April showers. Rey sticks around like concentrate on a Goodwill coffee table. The gifts for her need to be perfect, nothing amiss or so awkward that she asks for the receipt.

So, obviously, he stresses out about it from the beginning of February to the night before the doomsday. As usual, like with any massive holiday, he gets into a gridlock where he doesn’t buy any gift. Nothing seems right; chocolate is too typical, gift cards suck, just a simple card won’t suffice for him. On the morning of the fourteenth, he wakes up to Rey’s typical morning text.

* * *

\- Rey | 9:23 AM -

good morning and happy valentines day! i’ll see you at 6 right? 💖❤️💝

* * *

Ben at least had the decency to plan a date, marking it down in his calendar when they first got together like some prophet. The hearts make him break into a cold sweat, along with the realization that he needs to get a gift as soon as humanly possible.

Rey is working at the dispensary on Valentines Day, unlike him. He gets Fridays off these days, since Fridays don’t conflict with Rey’s class schedule and she can freely work. Anxiety eclipses all of those thoughts, even while he taps a text back.

* * *

\- Ben | 10:13 AM -

Good morning and happy Valentines to you, love. You’ve got me at 6, should I bring anything over?

* * *

_ Besides the gift, I need to buy you right this instant. _

Locking the phone, he gazes at his phone background of Rey sitting up in his bed, gazing over her shoulder with the most beautiful sleepy look he’s ever seen. Ben will never understand how people fall out of love; Rey remains to hold the be all end all place in a previously assumed grumpy heart. Rey’s taught him how to love gently instead of aggressively.

He can’t imagine not having her around, and this gift could make or break the entire night. The fear is enough to get him out of bed, shaking out his head and stretching his arms over his head to pop his shoulder blades awake.

His phone vibrates on his nightstand where he tossed it, leaning to pick it up.

* * *

\- Rey | 10:17 AM -

the hitachi wand and you 😉

* * *

It makes him snort before he texts back.

* * *

\- Ben | 10:18 AM -

You have one there.

* * *

He’s only joking with her. Any man would be daft to ignore his girlfriend when she asks him to bring a sex toy of that sort.

* * *

\- Rey | 10:20 AM -

yours is wireless

* * *

Fair point well made.

* * *

\- Ben | 10:22 AM -

You’ve got it. I need to go run errands, I’ll see you at 6.

* * *

He almost forgets to tack on the essential.

* * *

\- Ben | 10:23 AM -

I love you.

\- Rey | 10:24 AM -

i love you more

\- Ben | 10:25 AM -

Impossible.

* * *

They’ll be here all day if he continues and the time is ticking down, since he slept in until ten. Locking his phone once more, he tosses it on the dark blue unmade sheets to go hop in the shower to wake up his head and start thinking about it.

Of course, his mind goes blank as soon as he steps in, head leaning against the tile wall as the spray hits his back. “I could get her a puppy.” He laughs after he says it, probably sounding maniacal. There’s no way he’s getting Rey a dog, he wouldn’t subject someone to that responsibility without talking to them first.

“Lingerie?” He shakes his head, knowing he’ll only rip it off in .2 seconds.

“Fruit basket?” Fuck no.

His head racks through each possibility, each gift he’s seen given in a movie, and none seem right. Rey’s a complex creature; a person could buy her a busted toaster and she’d jump with glee at something to fix. Where’s the romance in broken things?

Walking back into his room, he’s toweling off his excessively long hair with a towel wrapped around his pelvis as he picks the phone back up. There are two more messages from Rey.

* * *

\- Rey | 10:55 AM -

good thing i like challenges.

\- Rey | 10:57 AM -

can you bring blunt wraps too? i can’t find mine

* * *

The amount of blunt wraps that Rey loses baffles him daily. Ben takes care of his girl, so he has no choice.

* * *

\- Ben | 11:00 AM -

Of course. You really need to get a box to keep them in.

* * *

The type bubble comes up immediately.

* * *

\- Rey | 11:02 AM -

where’s the fun in that?

* * *

He chuckles and brushes damp hair from his face.

* * *

\- Ben | 11:04 AM -

I forgot you like the chase. Mango?

\- Rey | 11:07 AM -

grape please

* * *

Ben wants to groan at the thought of grape, one of his least favorite flavors. It tastes like cough syrup gone moldy to his tongue. He caves, unsurprising given the day

* * *

\- Ben | 11:10 AM -

Will do

\- Rey | 11:11 AM -

😍

* * *

Ben leaves the conversation there, preoccupying himself with getting dressed and thinking through the day. He supposes he could go to the mall; that’s a surefire way to put him in a bad mood. The idea is less than tempting, but he’s not sure what other option he has.

Ben wanders into his kitchen, pulling a banana off the bunch and unpeeling it as he rifles through the drawer. Finding the tiny tube, he pulls it and pops the lid open to a gram joint. Checking the strain listed on the side label, he’s pleased to read Bubba Fett. Sticking it in his mouth, he holds the flame to the tip and inhales until it gets going.

The smoke flows from his nose as he holds it between his index and thumb, taking a bite of banana and twisting his wrist every which way to look at the permanently puffy scars that run vertically like a train track and horizontally like a board. He makes the executive decision to grab the watch thrown haphazardly on the counter, covering one wrist as he walks back to his bedroom to get dressed.

There’s no pretending that he’s not going to employ his normal uniform: black tee, black jeans, and the black Adidas superstars that are looking beat to hell after only one year. Impromptu hikes never serve tender leather well. The only color he has is the gifted blue denim jacket with the “Warning: I Fuck Back” patch across the breast that Rey had thought was so hilarious.

He likes it for the sentimentality; the vulgarity being a plus he’s learned to love from the likes of Rey. The way she remains sweet and unassuming to most of the public but comes alive behind closed doors is more than welcome in his book.

Dare he say, he’s had the best sex of his life with her and only her. Stopping in his bathroom to put clay wax through his hair and moisturizer on his face, he feels finally presentable enough to leave the house.

Driving high is something he’s comfortable doing, able to function after burning through three-fourths of a joint until his head is clear and body is akin to melted chocolate dripping onto a baking sheet. He checks for phone, keys, wallet, and airpods before he takes off, grabbing another joint he has stashed in the side table of the hall for good measure.

The walk to his car is short, only a flight of stairs and across two rows of cars to the black Subaru Outback that has the lingering smell of THC sticking to the black cloth seats. He plugs his phone into the radio, turning on the Clash and reversing out of the space with a deft one handed grip.

There are two malls in the Denver area; one is a luxury indoor mall about five or so minutes from his apartment with the likes of Neiman Marcus. The other one is downtown, and there’s no way in hell that Ben is about to fight downtown traffic for one gift that he’s not sure he’s gonna get. The situation reads as bleak but he goes with the first option, only because the drive is easier and the parking garage has more spaces than Ben can count.

The drive is only six minutes, Ben knowing he could cut it in half if he sped but he values his life. The ticketing system at the parking garage spits out a ticket, Ben reading that the fee is free if he left in less than an hour. He snorts, shaking his head to himself as he drives in.

After almost getting rear ended by three cars, he pulls into a space a little ways away from the second floor entrance and ducks his head down as he hightails it inside. The place is unreasonably packed, all the usual suspects of Victoria’s Secret, Sephora, and Lush brimming with people. It makes him feel slightly more panicked about his latency as he rifles through racks at Forever 21 and H&M.

They both have very specific aesthetics, Rey wearing anything thrifted and totally comfortable sewing in patches and cutting things into crop tops and sleeveless tanks. He met her in self-cropped shorts and a ragged edged tee that showed off biceps that made him drool. Ben tries to maintain clean cut with an “obnoxious amount of punk” according to Poe. He doesn’t get the problem with it; black is an easy color to pair with.

His phone vibrates when he leaves Urban Outfitters, hating the song choice enough to walk in and pretty much immediately walk out.

* * *

\- Rey | 12:30 PM -

pho, pizza, or thai?

* * *

All the options sound so tempting to his nearly empty stomach, briefly recalling that he saw a Wetzel’s Pretzels near the bottom entrance.

* * *

\- Ben | 12:35 PM -

Whatever you want.

\- Rey | 12:36 PM -

just pick babe

* * *

He hates making decisions (Rey claims its due to his Libra being in Mercury or some shit). Swallowing, he stops to lean against the wall to contemplate what she could want. She did give two asian options, and he decides to go left field.

* * *

\- Ben | 12:39 PM -

Ramen.

\- Rey | 12:40 PM -

aye aye captain

\- Ben | 12:41 PM -

* * *

Good girl.

\- Rey | 12:43 PM -

i try to be. what are you doing right now?

* * *

He breaks into a sweat. What does he tell her that isn’t technically a lie? If he mentions a doctor’s office, she will poke and prod him and be concerned the entire night. He glances around the mall and takes an anxiety-filled breath.

* * *

\- Ben | 12:46 PM -

Nothing just at the mall.

* * *

That’s not a lie, just an omission.

* * *

\- Rey | 12:47 PM -

huh, you hate the mall usually. but im off my break soon so ill see you at 6, yeah?

* * *

Oh no, is he being too obvious? He chews on his fingernails as he replies.

* * *

\- Ben | 12:48 PM -

See you then, love you.

* * *

Then he puts his phone away and refocuses his attention on getting a gift. Then he gets an idea, fishes out his phone again, and dials Rose Tico after pairing his airpods in his jacket pocket and putting them in his ears. Then he locks his phone and puts it in his back pocket.

He never likes to talk to Rose Tico for too long, feeling unworthy of her sunshine demeanor that rivals Rey with the edge of an iron fist. She answers after three rings. “Hey, lover boy.”

The nickname comes from the time he accidentally texted Rose an “I love you”, instead of Rey. Rose had said it back gladly but with a few mortifying questions afterwards. “Hey Rose, is Rey still in the break room?”

“Nada. What’s up?” Rose works up front at the dispensary because of her demeanor. She’s a lot nicer than he would ever be, and he’s grateful because it allows him to be a lurch in the back.

“Okay, what the fuck do I get Rey for Valentine’s day?”

She asks, shocked, “You waited until today?”

He mumbles, “I know, I’m a garbage human. But I’m getting it now, I’m at the mall.”

Rose hums. “Okay, so I’m thinking like bath and body products, maybe Lush?”

“Lush?”

He can practically see her nod in his head as he walks up to a map in the mall, looking for the store on the guide. He’s close to it. “Yeah, super natural body care stuff. Rey never buys stuff for herself like that, it’d be perfect.”

It’s a perfect idea, she’s correct. “You’re a genius.”

“Also, you better order her flowers motherfucking stat.”

He shakes his head to himself, “Too corny for her.”

Then inspiration strikes, from a conversation where Rey said she was running low on weed, “What if I get her an ounce?”

“Even better, get her a cartridge too. Two forms of weed.”

He realizes, “One of them is a flower.”

Rose expresses, “God, our minds! Do you want me on the phone in Lush? The girls in there are very helpful and would probably flock to you like a moth to a flame.”

He swallows, nervous about female attention that isn’t Rey, Rose, or his mother. Whenever people flirt with him at the dispensary, he acts oblivious. Rey always gets a tad possessive when she’s on a shift and it happens, grabbing onto his belt loops and kissing him in the privacy of the med room when the customer leaves. “No, stay on with me.”

“You’re good, Armitage is at the front for me, I told Leia I was nauseous and she thinks I’m pregnant, I think.”

Ben keeps walking to the store, “By who?”

“I have no clue but I most certainly am not. Maybe just some bad food.”

He shrugs to himself and enters Lush. It’s a fragrant paradise with bath products galore, and he now understands the universal basic-bitch hype over Lush. It’s just a fun place for your senses to be.

He picks up a basket, “All right, what do I get first?”

Rose sounds delighted, “Bath bombs. They’re the little baseball looking things in bowls. Smell peachy, sex bomb, and eggplant. Those are the sexiest little shapes too.”

She’s right, peachy looking like the peach emoji and eggplant looking just like the eggplant emoji. Sex bomb looks just like a vagina and he’s not kidding when he snorts, “You want to get me laid.”

“Oh yeah, I do. I’m a girl for the people. Now give them a whiff and imagine her bathroom smelling like that.” He does as she bids him and takes a whiff of peachy first. Sharp grapefruit mixed with peach hits his nostrils and he’s instantly transported to Rey in her clawfoot tub, pink water swirling around her.

“Oh wow.”

“Right?” He deposits it in a bag and then smells the eggplant. He’s never used the emoji in his life, though he’s sure Rey has swapped it about him before. His cock is rather large, it’s a running joke to her to inflate his dick size whenever he does something that warrants it. Bergamot punches his nose, along with a woodsy scent that reminds him of his mother’s cabin in Conifer that she likes to get away to. Denver sometimes isn’t her speed. The downsized apartment she has with his father differs massively from the mansion in California Ben grew up in.

He enjoys the smell and he puts it in his basket and finally sniffs the sex bomb. Jasmine and sage with an edge of ylang-ylang swirl around his cerebrum and this is the most appealing of them all. It’s feminine and soft and everything he wants her to smell like. He grabs two of those and puts them in.

Rose asks, “Picked them out?”

“Yeah, how do you know so much about this?”

She confesses, “I watch a lot of Lush YouTubers. Sue me. Now go over to lotion and pick her up a pot of sleepy for her and also you.”

He asks, “Me too? What does sleepy do?” He picks up an open tub of it and sniffs, breathing in the warm and creamy lavender scent. Vanilla just kisses it delicately.

“It’s a very nice scent to sleep in, it helps soothe.”

He drops two large tubs into his basket, not thinking twice; he wants to smell good too. “Get the same shower gel too. That should be enough then.” He does as she says and then gets in line to checkout with the other poor souls who forgot Valentine’s Day.

He says, “Rose, I can’t thank you enough. I’ll probably be coming by the dispensary after this, probably like thirty minutes or so. Can you just make sure Rey doesn’t bud tend me?”

“You got it, captain. I’ll come up with some sort of excuse.”

“Thanks Rose.”

“You’re welcome, lover boy. Have fun tonight!” He hangs up on her and then takes his airpods out and puts them back in their case. He then steps up to the counter when it's his turn, purchasing the items for a hefty price tag that he doesn’t look at for too long. Its a holiday, fuck being stingy towards the woman he loves.

Last-minute, the salesgirl sells him on their reusable gift packaging and he foolishly buys it. He walks out with a bag of purchases, heading for the exit of the mall so he can get out of the hellhole that it is.

Parking isn’t that bad, and he drives towards the dispensary after putting everything away in the trunk. He listens to old eighties music still but switches it over to Pink Floyd when he needs something more chill to get him through traffic.

He arrives a little later than expected and parks on the street. Resistance Apothecary is his mother’s pride and joy and by god, he’d be lying if he didn’t say he loved it too. It gives him a reason to wake up and cheap weed.

He gets out of his car, freezing his ass off as he dashes across the lot. He enters the dispensary, modern wood paneling and water features catching the eyes. There are three doors: recreational, medical, and an employee back area. Rose notices him, and there’s no line as he walks up and hands over his ID and phone with his medical card pulled up.

“Leia just pulled her into a meeting about some bullshit. Head on back, Poe is back there.” They’re both lifesavers and he hears the door click as he turns and walks to it. Then he steps into the black and white painted medical room, stripes lining the walls. It’s chic according to his mother.

Poe is at the counter and he waves Ben away when he tries to hand over his ID and med card. “What am I getting you?”

Ben knows the inventory of the week, so it makes this exponentially easier. “Do we still have Ewok?”

Poe nods and Ben nods back. “Ounce of that. Then two Starkiller cartridges. Actually, make it three. Stuff knocks me on my ass.”

Poe snorts, “Any edibles? They’re on special.”

He shakes his head, “Can’t get too crazy, so that’ll work for now.” Poe nods and begins labeling his products.

This day is definitely turning into the perfect one, if he says so himself.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Work sucked.

At least Leia let Rey go thirty minutes before five, after pulling her into a meeting where they just stared at each other and talked about the weather on and off for fifteen minutes. That was the most awkward moment of her life and she never wants to do it again.

Rey gets home around 5:15 after picking up the ramen she ordered in advance. Her apartment is a tiny studio in the Lowry area, hardwood floors stretched throughout. The kitchen is tiny as well, and her closet is a walk in, thank god. She drops her keys on her bed, along with her backpack. She unwraps her scarf and sheds her parka, dropping those in the floor of her closet.

Then she begins to undress to change into what she thinks will be a perfect present. She got him a physical item as well of course, already packed up nice and tight in the box it came in. But for his eyes, she bought herself an expensive lingerie set and a silk robe. The costs had made her cry but she got over it quickly when they arrive, the robe serving beautifully for dancing around her room to Silver Spring by Fleetwood Mac on vinyl.

She sets a Halsey vinyl on the turntable and drops the needle. Then he shimmies and shakes a little before pulling the lingerie set out of her drawer. It’s a light blue set with scalloped lace along the cups. The garter is made of just thin lace as well and the whole set is innocent and dreamy to the max. She begins to put it on, finding the garter a little complicated when she reaches the task. She gets through it like a champ and then puts on the darker teal robe with flowers on a vine.

Tidying up a little, she then takes the opportunity to pour the ramen into bowls. Then she moves the small table at the foot of her bed to the middle of her floor, setting down two cushions on either side and setting down the bowls. Then she flutters to the bathroom and checks her hair, checking the time. There are only fifteen minutes to go, or so she thinks until there’s a knock at the door. Luckily she’s ready for action and ties up her robe, walking to the door and opening it up.

Ben stands there with a backpack and a large bundle of fabric in his hand, tied off into a little bow. She must light up because he does too. She says, “Happy Valentines Day.”

He leans down and kisses her, walking her back into her apartment with his hands on her hips. The kiss is languid and slow, making her belly burst into billions of butterflies. Rey pulls away, holding his face.

He replies, “Happy Valentines Day. What’s on the agenda for tonight?” 

Rey taps her chin in thought before answering, “I say we get high, eat food, get high again, and then uh,“ her blush cannot be contained, “you brought the wand, right?” He nods and she sighs in relief, then breaking away from his touch.

“I’ll load a bowl-“

He interrupts, “Can we do gifts first?”

Rey stops, and she nods. “Of course! Uh, should we sit for this?” He shrugs and she grabs the present beneath her bed. 

“Whatever you want.” Then she plops down on the edge of her bed and he sits on the floor at her feet. They swap gifts with a tender touch of hands, Rey swallowing her worry about the gift down. He’ll like it, she’s sure of it.

He mumbles, “Okay, you go first.”

Rey unties the top of the lump of fabric, then opening it up on her lap. It’s an assortment of Lush products, from shower gel to four bath bombs. But what catches her eye is the ounce container from Resistance Apothecary, along with two cartridges of Starkiller. “I figured it could be like a little self-care pack you know? I know how you get after work-“

She cuts him off with a kiss, running her hands through his hair and feeling him melt beneath her. The gift is perfect and now she feels really nervous about doing something predictable. She pulls away and uncaps the lotion, sniffing it. “I love it, thank you.” He smiles, a crooked little thing that makes her want to go animalistic and rip the paper out of a book and eat it like some kind of fucking dog. Everything he does is cute and it’s unfair, given that she’s not the cutest person in the crayon box.

“Mine?”

She gulps. “Okay, you have two. Here’s the first.” She hands over the large box and he begins to unwrap the heart printed wrapping paper. Then he cracks open the box to a black and white bong inside.

Rey somehow broke his eighteen-inch beaker bong, the one with the thickest glass, and before she could replace it he had bought another one the same day and called it a wash. Rey didn’t think it was right, so she rectified the problem today. 

He looks delighted, thank god. “I love it.”

She lists off, “It’s fourteen inches, five-millimeter glass, spiral percolator.”

He nods and picks it up, turning it every which way in his large grip. “Let’s smoke out of it.”

She asks, wary, “Are you sure? I don’t want to break it.”

He rolls his eyes, “You won’t, that was just a freak accident over kitchen tile.” Then he sets the bong on the floor and reaches in his backpack, getting out his grinder. 

“So when did you get the weed?”

He gives a cunning smile, “Today, during your meeting with my mother.” 

She narrows her eyes, “So you were the one who subjected me to your mother staring at me and talking about the weather for fifteen minutes.” He laughs.

“Was it that bad?”

She mumbles, “Horrible. Can we smoke so I can forget it? What strain did you get me?”

“Ewok. Indica dominant hybrid with an orangey smell, energetic body high.”

She smiles, “Perfect. You sure you’ll be okay with a hybrid?” He’s been having bad highs lately, since Leia uses him as a guinea pig to try out strains they want to sell. Rey wishes she’d pick someone less sensitive but she doesn’t get between Leia’s and Ben’s business.

He nods, “Indica dominant so I should be fine.” He grinds her weed, twisting the top for a scraping sound that’s become synonymous with happiness. Then he opens it up to show the fluffy and crystal laden weed to her.

She remarks, “Magnificent.” Then he sets the grinder down and gets up with his new bong in hand. 

She says, “We don’t have to use that if you don’t want to.” She’s worried about breaking another one.

“I want to. You got it for me so I want to use it with you.” She smiles bashfully before taking a moment to toss her hair over her shoulder, standing as well.

Then she remembers the second gift, “Do you want your second one?” Ben nods, waiting patiently. She drops the robe before his gaze and his eyes pop wide at the lingerie surprise beneath. Then he bites his lip before saying, “Wow.”

She smiles, “You like?”

“Love.” Then he turns around and fills the bong with water, taking time to get the levels right. He comes back and plops back down, beginning to load the bowl. Rey watches him pack it tight, then tapping the bottom of the bowl piece on the table to level everything out one last time. He then pushes the bong to her, a fluorescent pink clicker jet lighter already on the table.

“Your product, you’re first hit.”

She shakes her head and shoves it back across the table. “Your bong.”

“You know that doesn’t count.” She rolls her eyes and takes the bong when he pushes it back, putting her lips over the mouthpiece and lighting a corner of the bowl. Then she inhales deep, letting the smoke fill her mouth and creep down her throat.

Then she exhales and a plume of smoke leaves her lips. She pushes it towards him as she coughs, and he takes his own large hit to show her up. At least it feels like he’s trying to show her up with his prowess.

Maybe he is, but the way he beams at her makes it easy not to be mad for long.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

They eat ramen, get high as fuck, and turn on episodes of Chef’s Table on her television. On any other day, this would be a typical date, but there’s a certain magic in the air with it being Valentine’s Day.

Rey knows he’s trying to be good and ultimately respectful, but she wishes he’d just jump her instead of staring at her tits every five minutes and putting his hand on her bare thigh underneath the sheets. 

Once the episode they’re watching begins to wind down, she looks over at him. He’s watching the television but she knows he’s really just thinking about something hard. He does it a lot while high. Rey chances, “Did you bring the Hitachi wand?”

He nods and reaches over to his backpack, Rey laying bad automatically and setting her hands on her stomach as her legs flop open under the covers. Unzipping it, he pulls out the pink Hitachi wand and tosses it on the bed. Then he gets back next to her, picking it up and pushing back the covers. She’s more than excited about it, knowing the vibrations are what she needs to make this night even better.

Ben leans over and kisses her softly on the lips, fingers pushing beneath her garter and onto the skin of her stomach. Then he unlatches it in the front and takes it off, rolling the thigh highs down her legs until he pulls them off. “Gotta take my time with you.” 

She asks, “Do you really?”

He nods, “I do. Wearing something so pretty, I don’t want to ruin it.” Then she bites her lip and watches him kiss along her belly and up over her bra cups as he palms himself through his jeans. 

“You’re very sweet you know.” Ben is a gentle man despite what most think about him, his boundaries are just high and scaling the walls is hard when he’s lobbing bricks to get you down. Rey has got over the wall, but not inside where the true demons lie and the scars on his wrist paint a story.

“You’re sweeter.” He clicks the Hitachi wand on the lowest speed and pulls down her panties, leaving her bra on. Then he pushes back the hood to her clitoris and places the wand on top of it, and her back locks before arching off the bed as she grabs for the wand. He slaps her hand away and keeps it on there, locking lips with her and keeping her distracted.

The vibrations push on her until she gives in, letting pleasure take its course through her body. His lips leave hers and she whimpers. He says, “Just got to take off my jeans.” Fair enough but she still doesn’t like it, holding the vibrator in place as he pulls his belt loose from the loops and gnawing on her lip while trying not to come.

“Want my cock tonight?” She does, what kind of question is that? Rey rolls her eyes as she nods and he grabs her face.

“Did you roll your eyes at me?” She nods haughtily and he growls, before taking the wand off her and turning it off. He’s not mad, she knows he’s not, he’s just playing the edging game. It feels horrible, pussy fluttering from the lack of sensation.

He speculates, “Maybe I should fuck you with my fingers since you want to feel full.”

She nods at that, “Yes, please.”

“Say please again.”

Her lips wrap around the word like they would a cock, “Please.”

He asks, stern, “Will you keep rolling your eyes?” 

She shrugs, hazy from the high of love and weed. There are no guarantees she can give him forever, except for one: she knows she’ll love him for the rest of her life.

With a wide smile, “Maybe.”

The way he kisses her makes her feel incandescent. Then he pushes two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out as his hand then pumps his cock. 

Rey wishes she could synthesize the feeling of this into a strain. A perfect one just for her, Indica leaning with euphoric highs. She already has it in the form of a man, and she supposes she should be happy about that.

The way his fingers stretch her makes her legs lock up, oversensitive from the vibration and neglected on her g-spot where they curl and press into the spongy flesh. He prods it gently to coax a ripping orgasm out of her, the first one of the night.

She whines and nearly levitates off the bed like the Exorcist, arching her back instead and yelling, “Yes, yes, yes, yes Ben!”

He keeps prodding to coax another, then another until she’s writhing. Ben holds her down with a wide smile and the sight of her orgasm must inspire something, shooting ribbons of cum onto his stomach with a loud groan.

Then he slides his fingers out and flops onto his back, laying next to her in her tiny queen bed. 

She chances, “I still want your cock, you know.”

“Oh, I know.”

Then he says, “I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! hope you like these babies. leave a comment, those are pretty sweet too. thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> work title is inspired by ["1950" by king princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrbHZkHimbo)
> 
> the list (a long one)  
> [eggplant](https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/eggplant/9999909253.html)  
> [sex bomb](https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/sex-bomb/9999900157.html)  
> [peachy](https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/peachy/9999909252.html)  
> [sleepy lotion](https://www.lushusa.com/body/body-lotions/sleepy/9999906823.html)  
> [sleepy shower gel](https://www.lushusa.com/shower/shower-gels/sleepy/9999908415.html)  
> [gift wrap](https://www.lushusa.com/gifts/knot-wraps/turtle-power/9999929605.html)  
> [lingerie](https://darkestfox.com/collections/lingerie-sets/products/jasmin-kharis-lace-mesh-3-piece-set)  
> [robe](https://kimandono.com/products/kimono-robe-aimi-long?variant=15262390747199#Image11423271616575)  
> [bong](https://prettypipeshop.com/shop/pretty-bongs/gladiator-black-white-glass-bong/)  
> [ewok strain](https://www.wikileaf.com/strain/ewok/)  
> [star killer strain](https://www.wikileaf.com/strain/star-killer/)  
> [clipper jet lighter](https://www.rollingpaperdepot.com/clipper-jet-flame-lighter.html)


End file.
